crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Daybreak: Half-Wings
Crimson Daybreak: Half-Wings is a spin-off story to Crimson Daybreak that takes place sometime during the events of the main novel. It revolves around the appearance of Viria Rhyme, the sister of the angel who Chisoku slayed 100 years ago. Story Sometime after Viria abandoned her duties as a guardian angel, she came across Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse during their travels. The demonic overlord was sick at the time and Viria attacked him while he was weakened. Using a barrage of magical spells, she trapped the demons in a cage of holy magic. Fortunately, Eclipse dismantled her spells and used a sleeping spell to render her unconcious. The demons debate over what to do with her, but Chisoku is unable to kill her due to her resemblance to Melary. They decide to take her with them to the nearest town and stay the night at a local tavern. When Viria later wakes up, she reluctantly explains her purpose to them and the fact that she is unable to return to heaven anymore. The demons decide to help her find a way to return by summoning a Sky Dragon that would be able to bring her to the ancient Sky Labyrinth. However, Sky Dragons are a rare species that are only found dwelling in the high mountains of Shinawa. Together, the party ascends to the peaks of Mt. Axh and search for the last surviving dragon. To their dismay, the dragon had already been taken by a mysterious Dragon Tamer, who is also using it to try and reach the mythical labyrinth. In a race against time, the demons try to come up with a way to fly. Eclipse summons his dracolich, Renstone, and the demons all channel their powers into the dragon. This allows it to carry them to the clouds and reach the Sky Labyrinth. The Tamer reveals that he is using the Books of Fate in the labyrinth's library to change his own fate, and to control the people of Reflection. Viria and the Demons are forced to work together in order to stop him, which results in an aerial battle above the floating city. Using a combination of both Holy and Dark Magic, Viria and the Demons are able to defeat the Dragon Tamer and free the sky dragon. However, Viria is still unable to return to the Ethereal Plane without her other wing. During a private conversation on the labyrinth castle's roof, Viria asks Chisoku if he had truly loved Melary, and he confesses that he regrets what he did to her. He shows Viria a single feather that he kept of Melary's. Upon touching the feather, Viria receives a vision of her sister and is overcome with emotions. When Chisoku gives her the feather, Viria's other wing is healed due to her connection to Melary being restored. Viria asks the demons if they would like to change their fate while they still have the chance. They decline and remain adament on defeating 'Him'. Viria acknowledges this and parts ways with them, leaving the demons to return to Reflection and continue their journey. Characters Chisoku Dreymeil Eclipse Viria